No te dejaré otra vez
by BlackRainbow2327
Summary: Despues del entrenamiento de Naruto un chico vuelve de su larga ausencia, que pasará? SasuNaru. Epilogo: Cinco años despues. Una dolorosa traición por amor.
1. No te dejare otra vez

Hola!

Ps...este es mi primerOne-Shot aqui y de SasuNaru, a mi enrealidad despues de que lo escribi no me gusto demasiado, pero una amiga lo leyó y le fascino, hasta me dijo que lo colgara aqui, entonces...aqui esta, a ver que dicen ustedes.

No se si considerarlo Lime o Yaoi...bueno, vean ustedes que tal...

Aqui los "codigos" (como le digo) para los dialogos y eso:

-**bla bla bla**- cuando los personajes hablan

bla bla bla: narracion

(bla bla bla): N/A o acciones como el suspiro...(que es lo unico que agrego xD)

**Disclamer: **Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto Masashi-san!

* * *

Un chico rubio esquivaba Shurikens y Kunais que le lanzaba su sensei mientras una pelirosa trataba de atacar a este ultimo. Varias horas de entrenamiento, patadas, golpes…. 

Naruto había tenido una misión el día anterior en la que tenia que entregar unos documentos al Señor Feudal, así que no había descansado mucho, pero no interrumpiría el entrenamiento.

* * *

Una sombra se veía entre los árboles cerca de la casa de Naruto, la sombra de pronto entró en la habitación del kitsune y comenzó a observar el diminuto departamento. 

-**Hmp, tan desordenado como siempre…**-dijo volteando sus ojos negros en señal de fastidio.

En un movimiento inconciente se sentó en la cama y vio el retrato del equipo 7 que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, una mirada nostálgica pero sin perder su frialdad se reflejó en sus ojos. De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba, era Naruto, trató de concentrar su chakra en sus manos y pies y se subió al techo lo mas rápido que pudo, su corazón parecía que latía a mil por hora.

Naruto entró en el departamento, se quito sus zapatos y se sentó en su cama.

- **Hola Sasuke…**-sonrió bastante melancólico-no trates de esconderte, no soy tan despistado como antes…

- **Si…temo admitir que te has vuelto casi tan bueno como un ninja**-dijo Sasuke bajándose del techo y sentándose detrás de Naruto quedando este entre sus piernas.

- **Sasuke…por que te fuiste?...por que nos dejaste?**-el kitsune bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

- **Deja de llorar, pareces una niña y no un shinobi, acaso estas sordo?, te lo dije mil veces, tenia que hacerme mas fuerte para poder matar a Itachi**.

- **Baka…**

- **Sabes? Vine a decirte algo importante**-y abrazó a Naruto.

- El rubio no pudo controlar su sonrojo-**hn, que cosa?, que ahora que mataste a Orochimaru y a tu hermano te vas a volver a ir por que quieres ver mas sangre correr? o hay alguien mas que necesita tu venganza?!**

- **Hmp…mejor me voy, parece que no valió la pena volver…tienes razón debería irme otra vez**-dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del departamento, agarró el pomo de la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.

- **Espera…lo siento, no quise decir eso…por favor, no te vallas**-Naruto tenia una mano sobre la de Sasuke y la otra sobre la puerta al lado de la cabeza de este.

- **Hmp, eres una lata…siempre frustrando mis intentos de huida, que predecible….-**Sasuke tenia su cabeza gacha también pero con su frente tocando la puerta.

- (suspiro) **ahora que era lo que me tenias que decir?**

Sasuke se volteó para quedar frente a Naruto, sus alientos chocaban, lo que provocó que el kitsune se volviera a sonrojar, el moreno pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de Naruto, este cerró los ojos como disfrutando de su caricia, luego dirigió sus dedos hasta sus labios, rozándolos…eran tan suaves como imaginó, y luego, volvió a poner su mano en su mejilla y lo besó, el kitsune abrió los ojos con asombro para volverlos a cerrar poco a poco y disfrutar del beso, empezó un poco tímido, luego tierno hasta que se volvió mas y mas apasionado, Naruto dejó que la lengua de Sasuke entrara en su boca, entrelazándose…esto hizo que Naruto soltara un gemido, ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese beso, pero necesitaban aire…

Sasuke no pudo dejar de mirar los ojos de Naruto, no sabia si brillaban de alegría o de rabia…

- **Ha…ha…no me digas que no te gusto…-**dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre

-**Los dos jadeaban por falta de oxigeno pero Naruto no le dio importancia…-**eres tan orgulloso como siempre-esta vez Naruto fue el que lo besó.

Se encaminaron torpemente hasta la cama mientras se besaban, Naruto tenia la mano derecha entre el cabello de Sasuke y la izquierda en su cuello para tratar de profundizar mas el beso, y el azabache tenias sus dos manos en la espalda del kitsune.

Cayeron a la cama y sin separarse, Naruto quitó el haori de Sasuke y lo tiró al piso, igual hizo el moreno con la chaqueta de Sasuke.

-**Sasuke…no me vuelvas a dejar…**

Toda la noche, llena de caricias y besos…gritos y gemidos. Solo la luna y esas cuatro paredes eran testigos de sus muestras de amor, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

* * *

La luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana de la habitación, hasta que chocó con las espaldas sudorosas y desnudas de dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, haciendo que las gotas de sudor brillaran. De pronto, Sasuke despertó y Naruto se encontraba en sus brazos. 

-**Es tan…hmp…no importa ¬¬-**por supuesto que su orgullo no se fue con los gemidos de esa noche, pero enserio que el kitsune le parecia demasiado tierno ciando dormía.

Sasuke se levantó y se dio un baño, era bastante tarde, esperó dos horas a que Naruto de despertara ero era obvio que tanto entrenamiento y esa noche lo habían agotado. Así que se fue de ahí, recorrió la aldea y se fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento y se recostó en un de los árboles a contemplar el cielo, y si acaso, recordar.

* * *

-Naruto ya se despertaba al mediodía-**Hmmm…Sasuke…Sasuke?, Sasuke!!-**pero no encontró a Sasuke por ningún lado-**aaaah! teme!!**

Se dio un baño, se vistió y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, lo buscó por la aldea entera, hasta que se le ocurrió que podía estar en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando vio a Sasuke en un árbol se sentó a su lado.

-**Idiota, me asustaste, pensé que si te habías ido enserio**-dijo Naruto con un deje triste.

-**Hmp, estas paranoico**

-**Contigo nunca se sabe!**

-(suspiro) **me fui por que dormías demasiado, no te podía seguir esperando sin hacer nada.**

-**Y por que no me despertaste?**

-**Supongo…que…-**Sasuke se sonrojó un poco y volteó la cabeza para que no lo viera.

-**Aaaahh, el Uchiha tiene sentimientos!**

-**No seas infantil**-agarró al kitsune del cuello y lo besó, todavía este se seguía sonrojando, el kitsune puso sus manos en su espalda y apretó su haori como tratando de decir que no se fuera-**Nunca mas…te voy a dejar…-**terminó diciendo el moreno entre el beso.

-**Sasuke…-**dijo Naruto igual entre el beso pasando su mano por la mejilla del moreno.

Sasuke se sonrojó y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír…

* * *

a ver a ver...les gusto?? no??, ps acepto amenzas de muerte, criticas constructivas, malas criticas, elogios, honores...sugerencias, consejos...lo que sea xD 


	2. Epílogo Mentiroso

Holaaaa!! otra vez yo!! pero con un epilogo!

siiii!!

a ver...a peticion de un usuario quise hacer este otro pedacito (epilogoooog xD), pero este es bastaaaaante triste pero me encanto TT

Se centra 5 años despues, Sasuke y Naruto siguen juntos, pero algo pasa...(la trama es un poco predecible, pero me encantó la idea :D

**Disclamer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi-san! n.n

--

**-kshdgaskf-** dialogoooo

-(jdfhskjdhf)- pensamientoss

* * *

Me decias que era por mi bien, me decias que yo era demasiado importante para ti

Me decías que era por mi bien, me decías que yo era demasiado importante para ti. 5 años juntos que significaron que cosa?, me engañaste todo este tiempo…estoy conciente de que al principio no te gustaba pero tus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar y "cediste ante mi", pero me hiciste una promesa de toda la vida: que no me dejarías…no pudiste ser mas mentiroso.

Nos miramos fijo a los ojos, estábamos en el bosque cercano a Konoha, después de una pelea mas que tuvimos, esta vez para que no te fueras con los Akatsukis que quedaban vivos. Cansados y llenos de sangre me dijiste:

-**Naruto…entiende que yo si te amo de verdad pero tengo que volver a irme por el bien de la aldea y en especial el tuyo…pero voy a volver…algún día, pero lo haré…**

-(Mentiroso)…

-**No te quedes callado**-me dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi.

Las hojas y las ramas de los árboles se mecían debido al viento al igual que tu cabello.

-**Mátame Sasuke**…

-**Que?**

-**Se que te dijeron que me mataras para que evitar que no te dejara ir y que se liberara el Kyuubi**.

-**No…**

-**Cállate! o…**-me interrumpiste con un beso, aunque estuviera molesto, no me podía resistir a tus suaves labios y comencé a llorar.

-**No llores…**-me abrazaste con ternura, esa que dejaste salir solo frente a mi durante estos años.

-(Eres un mentiroso…no…me abraces…)

Por que eras así?, por mas que pudiera no podía odiarte.

-**Mátame ya! O morirás primero…si quieres ayudar a salvar la aldea mátame y vete…!!**

-Lo pensaste bastante y…-**Esto…va a ser mas difícil para mi que para ti, pero si es lo que deseas…por favor, perdóname, lo ultimo que quiero es que mueras odiándome**-y me susurraste al oído-**Aishiteru**-me besaste por ultima vez y sentí algo frío en el corazón, por que no era odio?...por que tu katana estaba dentro de mi, en mi corazón…dolía tanto, pero solo por amor, solo por eso…

-**Sasuke…mi corazón…esta frío y…duele.**

-**Mi corazón también duele Naruto…**

Dijiste que no me dejarías, me lo prometiste…mentiroso…

Dijiste que me amabas, tu solo me querías…mentiroso…

Mis manos estaban bañadas de sangre al igual que las tuyas, manchaste tus manos con la sangre de alguien que sufre por ti...que valiente eres...

Di una ultima mirada a tus ojos y caí…acaso eran lágrimas…?

* * *

Gaaaaah!! les gusto les gustó?? verdad que fue triste?? a mi algunas cosas no me gustaron, pero espero que cambien mi opinion jeje

Ok, para que entiendan mas, despues de que estuvieran 5 años juntos, los de Akatsuki decidieron invadir a Konoha, pero para salvar a la aldea habia una condicion, Sasuke se tendria que unir a ellos ademas de matar a Naruto por que lo del Kyuubi...y ya saben si lo leyeron bien ;D

--

otra cosita, los reviews...GRACIAS!!

Enserio!! gaaaaah!!

ah y para **laynad3 **si lee este cap.: Gracias por la critica constructiva, eso mismo estaba pensando despues de que escribi el O-S, es que soy buena para las ideas mas no para la gramatica y eso jeje, disculpa a ti y a las demás que leyeron si les molestó mi forma de escribir n.n.


End file.
